


Red Snow

by winchestersfavoriteangel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersfavoriteangel/pseuds/winchestersfavoriteangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once a hunting trip doesn't end in the comfort of a motel but in the cold snow atop a hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Snow

The first thing you’d notice looking at the small white snow covered hill was the fact that it was not in fact very white. There was a deep red spider-webbing through the white from a place at the top of the hill where to figures sat curled together under the light of the sliver of moon between stars in the sky. Despite the amount of blood dripping through the snow it only fell from one of the two boys on the hill. The smaller of the two in a formerly tan coat wasn’t even conscious, he had been out for over a minute now and the only thing that assured the larger one he was still alive was the flow of blood from the slash wounds on his chest and back.   
Gentle, graceful sobs racked through his chest, clouding those beautiful green eyes as he cried. The same name rolling off his lips over and over as the tears rained into dark hair. ‘Cas’ over and over again, without rhythm he just kept saying it because that was all he could do. He cried because that was all he had left. He had given up trying to stop the bleeding what seemed like hours ago, screaming for help because he couldn’t bear to leave him to find a road or a town. Now that the strangled sounds of pain and clenched teeth were over he seemed almost peaceful. It was as if he would wake up any moment and tell him it was okay. He would hold him instead of the other way around.  
There was so much he had wanted to say. ‘I love you’ being the only thing he had gotten to before he had slipped out of consciousness for the last time. This was it and he knew it. Never again would those brilliant blue eyes open and give their familiar sparkle. He clutched at the coat, angry, and sad, and alone, and cold all at once and he hated it. He could have sworn for a moment there was movement, a sliver of hope he tried to cling to. Then came the flash.  
He had seen so many angels die that the flash of their grace had been something he had expected yet hadn’t fully believed when it happened. Wings burned into the snow where they would melt and be gone. Once they were gone it would all be over. His mark on the world would be forever gone except for one small handprint, the outline of which barely ghosted on his upper arm after years of healing. The only piece of Cas left in the world would be with him, always.


End file.
